1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brake tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved brake tool wherein the same is arranged for ease of positioning of the structure relative to an associated mounting clip of a wheel cylinder apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brake tool structure of various types is utilized throughout the prior art for ease of the assembly of brake components to a backing plate structure of an automotive environment. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,342 to Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,737 to Navarro; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,176 to Murphy. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,594 to Kleger sets forth a backing plate wheel cylinder retaining clip of a type for securement of a wheel cylinder to a backing plate structure of an automotive environment.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a unitary tool structure arranged for abutment to and for permitting subsequent impacting of a retaining clip relative to a wheel cylinder and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.